Happily Ever After
by Trusx
Summary: If you thought, The Return for the Revenge ended, well think again... Go into the future and see how things are going with our favorite mairried couple, Yami and Seto, see what adventure awaits them...
1. The Honeymoon part 1

_Today is Saturday, February 10, 2007_

_I'm soooooo sorry! Exams, homework, chores, and keeping my grades up are delaying everything! I blame school and dirt for this! ¬¬ _

_Umm… Anyways… I had to cut this chapter in two, so that you'll know I'm still alive and because it's long so it was going to take me some time to finish it. And I'll try to update as soon as I have another mini vacation, which will be around March… _

**_WARNING-_**_ This chapter will contain some lemon, so if you don't like that, is better if you skip it. This story is rated M for those said situations that are going to occur. You have been warn…_

**The Return for the Revenge**

Chapter 19: The Honeymoon part 1

Normal POV 

"_Plane to Honolulu, Hawaii, now boarding." _

"Get. In. The. Plane!" Yami pushes the crossed arm, mad Seto into the plane. Inside Yami drags him to their seats and sits Seto down by force.

It's 8 o'clock in the morning, and Seto and Yami just bored the plane that will take them to Hawaii's capital, Honolulu, where they are going to stay for one week for their honeymoon.

If you wonder why Seto is mad, well it's because he wanted to go there in his private jet plane, but Yami didn't, so Yami was forcing Seto to go in a normal plane.

The wedding was one day ago and the whole world is still in shock that they are married, and when they enter the plane, people stare at them, like they were weirdoes.

Both of them are wearing fitted, sleeveless, buttoned up shirts; Seto's shirt is cerulean while Yami's is ruby; and they both have beige shorts that reach before their knees.

The plane takes off. "Lighten up Seto!" Seto rolls his eyes at his husbands comment. "Are you going to be like that all the trip?" There is no response. "What do I have to do so you can be happy?"

Hearing that, Seto smirks and leans down to whisper something in Yami's ear. "Kiss me." Yami backs away. "Come on." Seto then sends Yami a kiss in the air.

A smirk forms in Yami's face; he leans closer to his husband and places his lips over his. Seto immediately forces his tongue in Yami's mouth. Yami wasn't going to let Seto take over his mouth, so he sucks on his tongue.

At that moment they forgot a little detail… They where in a plane, full of people.

Yami breaks the kiss and turns his face around, just to find one of the flight attendants, wide-open mouth, staring down at them.

Yami quickly takes out 50 dollars from his wallet, which by the way has a picture of Seto in it. "Fifty. You didn't see anything."

The woman closes her mouth. "I didn't see anything." She repeats and takes the fifty. After hiding the money she asks, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. We just had breakfast." Yami was being polite and social, not like Mr. Big Shot over there who is glaring to everyone that saw him and his husband making out.

"If you need anything, I'm here at your service." She says and leaves those two alone.

Yami stares at Seto and he stares back. He then smiles at Seto's emotionless face; he lifts his feet, goes into a ball and cuddles up in Seto's chest. Yami's cuteness made Seto smile. Seto wraps his arms around his little husband, to hold him tight.

"I'm sleepy Seto, are you?"

"Well yeah, we did wake up at 5, and we went to sleep at 2 o'clock."

"And it was all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, because of you we stayed up late making love."

"Yami, you were the one that wanted to do it."

"Exactly." Seto looks at his husband in an odd way.

"You're not making any sense, Yami."

"I know… Good night." Yami nuzzles in Seto.

5 hours later…

"_In a few minutes we'll be arriving at Honolulu's International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and place your belongings in a safe place. Thank you." _A woman's voice was heard all around the plane.

At the sound Seto wakes up. He found himself still being embraced by his adorable husband. Seto shakes Yami and he slowly wakes up from his flattering dream.

"Yami, we're arriving to Honolulu, so sit up straight and fasten your seatbelt." Seto orders nicely and Yami does as he was told

The plane slowly lands on the airport. They get out of the plane and go to the luggage carousel. "Do you see our bags?" Yami asks; there were a lot of people so Yami couldn't see over them.

"I see them." Seto went to grab their baggage, which is a big bag full of clothes and another little one full of colognes, hairbrushes, etc.

Seto comes out from the multitude of people with both their bags. "Here Yami, carry this one." Seto hands him the little bag. "Let's go." Seto spanks Yami and then grabs the bag firmly.

"Seto, look who is waiting for us." Yami points outside, where people with cameras and microphones were.

"Oh great! My favorite people are here!" He rolls his eyes. "Come on Yami." Seto grabs Yami's hand as they walk outside.

The minute they step outside, they see flashes and microphones pointing to them. "Seto Kaiba! Atem Mutou! Speak to us!"

They try to walk over all of the people, but they couldn't so Seto stops and leans down, and everyone thought that they were going to kiss, so they pointed their cameras to them.

"Seto?" Yami whispers.

"I'm going to carry you, okay?" Seto whispers back and Yami nods.

Seto stands up and takes Yami by his waist lifting him up in the air; Yami grabs hold of his husband. Seto grabs the bag and continues walking as the media follow them.

"Seto Kaiba! We have some questions!" They chase after them and Yami sticks out his tongue at the press.

When they got to the end of the sidewalk Seto calls a cab. "Kaiba please answer this questions!"

"No." Seto was being cold.

"Aloha. Where am I going to take you fine gentleman today?" A cab pulled in front of them.

Seto puts Yami in the back seats and the bags in the trunk and gets in the car. "Bye bye!" Yami waves good-bye to the people

"To Hilton Hawaiian Village please." Seto says.

"Yes sir." They take a left…

- - - - -

They arrive at the front of the Hotel and they get out of the car. Seto goes and opens the trunk and gets his things out, handing Yami the little bag, again.

"How much do we owe you?" Yami asks the driver as he takes his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Ten."

Yami takes out a 20-dollar bill from his brown wallet and hands it to the man in the cab. "Keep the change." He turns around and sees that Seto is waiting for his at the lobby's entrance.

"Thank you for driving us here." Yami thanks the man and goes running to his lover.

The moment Yami gets there Seto wraps his left hand around his thin waist and as soon as they take the first step, his hand drops down to Yami's ass. Yami grabs Seto's naughty hand and moves it up.

Far back in the taxi, the driver watched them awkwardly as they entered the lobby.

The lobby walls are a beige color, and the floor has black tile. There's a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and two sitting areas, one on each side, with 3 sofas each. On the far left, there's a Starbucks, Pizza hut and a grocery and souvenir store. And in the right far corner there's the counter, with a guy reading the newspaper.

"Seto your hand. We're in a public place." Seto understood and takes his hand off Yami.

They get to the counter and ring the bell to bring the guy's attention to them. The man quickly puts the paper away and goes to assist them. He looks up at them _'They look… familiar.'_ he thinks as he takes out the clipboard.

"Good evening and welcome to the Hilton Hawaiian Village! How may I help you?" He says in a cheering voice.

"We have a reservation under the name of Atem Mutou."

"Let me look for it." He lifts up the clipboard and with his black pen, that says 'Hilton', he traces it, looking for the reservation, repeating _Mutou._

"Here it is. A bedroom suit with one bed room, a kitchenette, one bathroom, a eating area and a living room, right?"

"Yes."

The man opens up a drawer with an inscription that said 'Ail'i 5th' and takes out the cards. "How many would you need?"

"Two please." Seto answers.

"Here." He hands him a pair of red cards. "Your room is number 267 in the 5th story, in the building named Ail'i it's the one right here." He points to his left. "Enjoy your stay at the Hilton. If you need anything we'll be right here at your service."

"Thank you." They turn around and head to the door to exit the room.

The man grabs the newspaper and sits back on his black chair. _'Wonder who they were… Well back to reading.'_ He turns a page of the newspaper and sees a big picture of the men who just left, in tuxes and kissing around something that looked like a wedding place.

The man's eyes widen. He then reads the header, _'The CEO's wedding with the worker.'_

"He's… Seto Kaiba." He murmurs.

- - - - - -

Seto and Yami are now in the elevator, going up. There's a ping like sound and they both go out of the elevator. They take a left and right in front of them was the room.

Seto passes the card through the card detector and a little green light lights up. Yami opens the door and enters.

To the left there is a living room with two sofas, two lamps, a center table and a TV. To the right there's the kitchenette, with a bar with two hi chairs, a sink, a fridge, a stove and some cabinets.

Right in front is the bedroom; to the right there's the closet, to a corner there's the bed in the middle of a window and a nightstand; to the left there is a door leading to the bathroom; in the bathroom to the right there's the toilet and the sink and to the right the shower and tub.

And right in front of the kitchen's bar there is an eating area with a reasonably sized table with 4 chairs and in the back there's the balcony with a table and two chairs outside. (I haven't actually been to that hotel, and I described it as how I imagine it, but you can actually see the room in it's website)

The minute Yami sees the bedroom, he runs to it. He sees the bed, carefully he places the bag in the ground and goes and throws himself into bed.

Seto chuckles at his lover childish action and goes into the bedroom too.

Yami is lying in the bed, facing down, taking all the space there is. "Seto could you place our clothes in the closet please." He cuddles into a soft white pillow.

"Sure." He opens the bag and the closet and starts placing everything on it's place; the pants and shirts on the hangers, shoes on the ground and underwear in the drawers.

Once he was finished, smirking, he went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you comfortable?" He asks sarcastically.

Even though Yami heard the sarcasm in the sentence he answers like there wasn't any. "Yeah! I'm really comfortable!"

Seto rolls his eyes and slowly crawls on top of his adorable husband. He places his body on Yami, and he kisses his hair before grabbing Yami on tight from his waist and pushing his crotch against his butt.

Yami gasps at the felling. "SETO KAIBA! How dare you push that thing against my ass!?" Yami's scream startled Seto "You pervert! You fucking horny bum! Get off me you faggot!"

Instead of getting off, Seto grabs hold of him and places his head on the back of the little one's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Don't yell at me like that, I don't like it." He whispers in his ear.

"You started it!" He responds, still a little mad.

"I know. Do you forgive me?" Every time Yami yells like that at Seto, he either feels guilty or gets mad.

"Yeah." Seto lifts his head and places a soft kiss on his husband cheek. "Could you get of me? You're kinda heavy, you know?"

A small smile forms on Seto handsome face as he gets off Yami and off the bed, too. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Yami turns around, sits up and gets off the bed.

"Do you want to eat me?" Seto is now smirking.

Yami's lit up face suddenly turned into an annoyed glare. "No Seto, I want real food not your semen."

"Aww."

"No Seto, we are not going to do it."

"Ok. Fine. Let's go."

- - - - - -

After asking the locals where was a nice place to eat, they arrived at the biggest mall there is in Honolulu, Ala Moana Center.

"Wow this place is huge." Yami was standing in front of the 4-story building.

"Come on, let's go in, I'm hungry." Seto grabs Yami's hand and drags him into the mall. "So what's the name of the restaurant, again?" He holds Yami's hand tight so he doesn't lose him over all these people.

"It's Ruby Tuesday, they say that it has the best baby back ribs in town, I can't wait to try them."

After passing tons of people they get to the malls map. "Okay we are here, in the first floor…" Seto searches the list of restaurants until he finds Ruby Tuesday. "And that restaurant is in the… last floor!?"

"Well if we want to eat now, we better get going then." He looks around. "Look" He points to the right. "Over there's an elevator. Come on move!" Yami grabs Seto's hand on tight and rushes him into the elevator.

Minutes later they were waiting, inside of the restaurant, to be seated. Meanwhile, a newspaper caught Yami's attention. He took the newspaper that said _Honolulu Star-Bulletin _and only grabbed the article titled _The CEO's wedding with a worker_.

Yami went and sat down next to Seto. "Seto." Yami whispers and Seto turns his head to the right to face him. "Look at this." He gives him the paper.

Seto opens the paper to find inside a picture of he and his love making out at the wedding. "Oh. My. Fuck." Was the only thing that passed his mind when he saw that.

"Fold it! I don't want anyone to see it!" He murmurs. Seto quickly folds the paper and places it in his pocket.

Right after that, "Seto Kaiba? Party of two." A woman calls them. Yami and Seto stand up and follow the young woman with blonde curvy hair. "Where do you want to seat? At the corner over there?" She points to the right corner, where there's a nice table for two, and shade. "Or over there, where it has a view?" She points to the window.

"In the corner please." Yami answers.

"Okay." The woman leads the way. Once they get there, they sit and the girl hands them the menu, and sets the fork, knife and spoon. "My name is Laura, in a minute I'll be here to take you order." She leaves napkins and leaves.

Seto immediately takes out the newspaper. "Lets see what shit is in here." He unfolds the paper and starts to read it.

"When you finish, I'll read it." Yami grabs the menu and opens it. "So do you want me to order baby back ribs for both of us?"

"Yeah sure… Hey what appetizers are there?"

"Mmm… Lets see." He turns a page. "There's nachos-"

"Don't like them." Yami glances at Seto.

"Onion rings-"

"Maybe."

"Guacamole-"

"I don't like avocado that much." Yami glances at Seto weirdly, again.

"Garlic bread."

"Now that, I like. Could you order that for an appetizer?"

"You're a really picky eater, you know?"

"I know. And could you order me a coke, too?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama. Would you like anything else master? A feet rub? A massage? Do you want me to bathe you and feed you, too?"

Seto lets the newspaper down. "Ha, ha, ha! Pretty funny!" Sarcasm was heard from both of them.

"Hey, you treat me like I'm your butler, and this is what you get." Seto rolls his eyes. "You're use to people being at your service, but with me, that will not happen."

"Okay! Okay! I understand! Just don't rub it in!"

"Hmp."

"Are you ready to order?" The same girl comes and takes out a little note pad.

"Yes." Yami answers. "We want garlic bread for appetizers," She nods as she writes it down. "An order of baby back ribs for two and a coke for each."

"So… Garlic bread, ribs and 2 sodas?"

"Yes." The woman puts the pen and notepad away and takes the menus. "The bread and the sodas will be here in just some minutes." She walks away.

"Are you finished reading it?"

"Yeah." Seto pushes the newspaper through the table. Yami grabs it and starts to read. "It just describes how the wedding went, the comments that we made, and basic newspaper shit." Yami chuckles at the 'shit' comment.

- - -

Seto and Yami are now eating the delicious, baby back ribs.

"Yami… I was wondering." Seto cleans his face up with a napkin and Yami takes a sip of his soda. "You know how couples call each other names like… pudding and love and sweetie and things like that?"

"Yeah… Why? You want to call me like that."

"Yeah." Seto says a little embarrassed.

"Well sure, you can call me however you want, as long as it isn't a food name, like pudding." He puts on a disgusted face.

"No… I was thinking more like… Umm… Ahh…" Seto was hesitating; he thought that the name was appropriate for him, yet it can hurt him.

"Just tell me." He takes a peace of meat to his mouth.

"I want to call you…" He takes a deep breath. "Baby." He whispers.

"Baby?" Yami wonders why that cute name.

"Well I chose it because of your height… You're little… like a… baby. But, I don't know if this name hurts you or anything."

"I like it. I like baby." A smile forms on his angelic face.

"So I can call you baby?" Yami nods still smiling; that made Seto smile, too. "Umm baby, you have barbecue sauce here." He puts his finger next to his own lips.

"Could you clean it off?" Seto smirks and slowly approaches Yami as they both turn their heads to the right and slowly open their mouth and let their tongues touch.

Yami lets Seto's tongue enter and roam his mouth. Seto's slimy tongue gently caresses Yami's palate, making Yami emit a little moan because of the pleasure.

Seconds later they separate, for air. There lips almost touching, they could feel each other's breath. But for their inconvenience, they started to hear whispers all around them saying

"Did you see that?" "I can't believe those handsome guys are gay!" "Aren't they Seto and Yami?" "Why did they do that?" "Mommy… why did those two boys kissed?"

All of those comments made the couple sit down at their respective chairs; Yami embarrassed and Seto cool as ever.

"Seto, they're all staring at us… I feel uncomfortable." He says as he plays around with an ice cube in his drink.

"Do you want to go?" Yami nods innocently. "Okay… let me order the check." Seto raises his hand, and one of the workers who was staring at them, comes.

"Yes?"

"The check please."

"Right away sir." The lady walks away for the check.

"Don't get embarrassed Baby… 'Cause this won't be the last time we do this."

"You mean… kiss in public?" Yami whispers the last words.

"Yeah." Seto sends Yami a beautiful smile. That made Yami jump of his seat and go hug his love, not caring what everyone else said.

"Here's… you're… check…" The girl comes and sees Yami hugging Seto in the most gayish way.

Seto takes out his wallet, he reads the check and gives the lady 100 dollars. "The change is for you." He states.

"Thank you…"

"Come on Baby. Let me get up." Yami unwraps from his husband's waist and grabs his hand tightly. Seto gets up and they walk to the entrance, holding hands, ignoring everyone's comments.

Once out of the restaurant, Yami cuddles on Seto while they walk. "Hey, do you want to go to the Hotel. It's 5 o'clock." Seto suggests as they walk to the elevator.

"Sure. Tomorrow will explore Honolulu, then will get in cruses and go to the other islands. Can we?" They get in the elevator, with some other people, which actually are ignoring their gayish ways.

"We can get in 2 cruses, no more no less, because the cruses take all day, so chose two Hawaiian island you want to visit."

Yami starts thinking, _which islands do we visit?_ While he thinks, they get to the first floor and get of the elevator. "Got it! Oahu and Hawaii."

They walk through the multitude of people, that apparently has the same number of people as it had before. "Are you sure? Because when we get to the Hilton I'm going to reserve them, and there's no changing the cruses."

"I'm sure." They get to the main entrance.

"Okay then, Oahu and Hawaii it is."

They walk through the parking lot onto the sidewalk. Once in the sidewalk, Seto calls a taxi and it stops just in front of them.

Seto gets in and sits in the back seats, Yami then gets in and cuddles to Seto. "To the Hilton please."

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - -

Seto and Yami already booked the two cruses, one of them is leaving in two days, which is Sunday, at noon, and returning Tuesday morning; and the other one is leaving next week, on Tuesday at evening and returning Wednesday.

They are now in the living room, watching the news. Seto is lay down on the couch and his Baby is on top of him, using Seto's bare chest as a cushion. Seto's hands are meddling around his Baby's butt and Yami's hands are on the brunette's waist.

"Are you sure they are going to talk about us in this channel baby?" Seto inquires when seeing that they haven't even mentioned about famous people.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I read it on the newspaper this evening."

"And now lets go to Rumors of the Day. Yesterday, at noon, Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, and his co-worker, Atem Mutou, got married, under the beautiful Spring Valley Park in Domino, Japan." A woman from Fox news was heard.

"This two handsome guys, and their gay marriage, is the what every radio station, newspaper and TV shows are talking about. This wedding is the matrimony of the year! But most of the marriages with famous people, don't last long, but will this?" Another woman says.

"Here are some clips provided by QueerGuy, from the YouTube community." Some clips from the wedding are now being seen on the TV.

"You know… Mokuba has a subscription on YouTube and it just happens to be QueerGuy." Seto said annoyed.

"Mokuba is dead, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

They continue to watch the TV. "This was parts of the wedding. And now…"

"Seto… Will this marriage last for long?" Yami starts to talk childish.

"Of course Baby, I wouldn't like it any other way." Seto embraces Yami tigh.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was nine o'clock and Yami had fallen asleep. 'Oh well… I guess will have to do it another day…' Seto thought as e carried his little baby to the bedroom.

Seto carefully puts Yami onto the bed; he goes to the closet and gets his baby's and his pajamas out and goes to the bathroom to pee and to put on cozy pajamas.

He gets out of the bathroom, with his husbands pajamas in his hands. He carefully takes of his love's shirt and put the top on, then the pants go off and the he puts on the last piece.

Seto unfolds the bed sheets and puts Yami under them, on the right side of bed, then he gets in, and turns of the light from the nightstand. Seto looks at his Baby, sleeping ever so heavenly. "Good night my angel." Seto whispers and kisses Yami in the forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - -

3:14 am. That's what the clock marked when Yami woke up in a straddle, when he heard thunder.

He tried to calm down and not wake his husband up, but he was so scared of thunder, because what happened in his past, that he couldn't contain himself.

He heard thunder once more. He grabs hold of a pillow and put it over his head, but his attempt to get rid of the scary sound, failed. He had nowhere else to go, but to wake Seto up.

He got the pillow of his head and got closer to his lover. He puts a hand on his shoulder and starts to shake Seto. "Ahhh?" Seto said still half asleep.

"SETO!" Yami cries out and cuddles into his chest, sobbing.

Once Seto heard the sob, he rubs the tiredness of his eyes and tries to make Yami feel better. "Why are you crying Baby?" Seto passes his hands through Yami back.

"Thunder!" He cries.

"What about it? Have you had a bad experience with it?" He says sweetly.

"YES! My… my mom and dad… they… they died in a night with thunder!" He shouts in Seto's chest.

"Baby…" Seto takes Yami feet and lifts them so Yami will go into a ball, making it easier for Seto to hold him.

- -

After a while, they were now sitting, Yami in between Seto legs. Yami calmed down in Seto's inviting arms, as he slowly and softly passed his hand through the baby's chest.

"And so… That's how it all happen." Yami just finished explaining why he hated thunder so much.

He told Seto that when he was 3 years old his parents left him with Yugi's grandpa because they were going to see a movie. But at 11 o'clock, on TV there was a last minutes report news.

Yami said that the only thing he could remember is that when he saw the TV, his parents were in it and they were being taken by some men, and his parents were covered with a white clothe. He knew exactly what that meant; he knew that his parents… were dead. When he started crying because of what happened, thunder was heard.

"So that's why you have the same surname as, you know who?" Seto was referring to Yugi.

"Yeah, Solomon adopted me, so his surname had to be mines too."

Seto sighs. "Do you always get this scared?"

"Yeah… But you never were there to hear me, I always cried until I felt asleep." His voice was soft and insecure.

"I'm so sorry baby." Seto hugs his beautiful little husband.

"You don't have to be, it wasn't your fault." Yami looks down at his slender fingers. "Seto… Umm… are you sleepy?"

"No, why?"

"Well I… I want to do what I promise you while we were in the restaurant… you know… the… umm…" Yami was a little uncomfortable to say the word.

"The promise of you being the seme when having sex with me?" Seto says.

His cheeks turn red. "Yeah… that…"

"Why are you so ashamed of saying sex?"

"I… I don't know… I guess that it's because I don't think I'm good enough to do it."

"Hmph?" Seto raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Baby, you have never been the seme, don't say you don't know if you haven't tried it yet."

"I know…" Yami keeps on looking down.

"Yami, I want you to look me in the eye, and say to me what do you want to do right now. Okay?"

Yami, half opened eyes, open widely at hearing Seto request. "But… But…" He saw no use on fighting about it, so he gives up with a sigh. "Okay…" Yami paused hesitantly. He looks up at his love's beautiful cobalt eyes and says firmly "I wanna have sex with you Seto."

"That's the Yami I know." That little comment makes Yami chuckle. "Well? What are you waiting for? Your dick ain't going to enter my ass alone you know." Yami starts to laugh at Seto's perverted ways to cheer him up.

The minute Yami stops laughing, cobalt blue eyes and crimson red, meet, as the lips of the owners of the eyes, also meet, so they can engage in love…

**_- - - Lemon - - -_**

Yami is sitting on Seto's bare legs, bent over as he sucks, licks and pleasures Seto's erect member.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Yami… Yami…" Seto moans in pure pleasure as Yami's hand squeezes the erect member and starts to jerk it.

Yami watches as how some pre-cum accumulates on Seto's member's tip. He couldn't just watch it, he had to do something, and so Yami bents down and with his tongue, he reaches the tip and licks the semen off, making Seto, once more, moan.

After licking, Yami continues on jerking, Seto felling Yami's slender fingers on his soft spot, going through all his length. "I can't hold it any longer baby… I'm going to come!" Seto shouts. Knowing that, Yami embraces the erect member with his warm and moist mouth and continues on jerking, so that the semen will come in his mouth. "Ahhh!" Millions of sperms enter in Yami's mouth as Seto hits his climax.

Yami swallows his husband's semen, savoring every single drop… He gets closer to Seto's left ear and he whispers, "Do I continue?"

"Yes!" Seto cries for more pleasure.

Yami nods as he backs away a little. "Open your legs Seto." Seto does as he was told and opens his legs, showing everything to his husband. Yami approaches his Seto; he grabs his member and slowly enters his lover's ass.

"Ahh… Ah… Ahh!" Seto moans, remembering how it felt to be fucked, how much he liked it, how much it pleasured him, how much… he needed this.

With the Baby's member fully inside Seto, he grabs hold of the brunette's waist and starts to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Seto. "Ahhh… Ahhh… Yami…!"

This was the first time Yami has fucked anyone… It felt so good… So pleasuring… He didn't want to stop... At that moment he was full of lust… Wanting more and more by the second…

"Yami!! Faster!! Faster please!! I want more!!" Seto cries out.

Yami, not losing his rhythm, starts to go faster in his husband. "Ahhh! Ahhh!!" Seto felt Yami's member get erect in him, making him moan even more.

"Seto… you're tight…" Yami felt how Seto's wall closed in at his member.

That innocent comment reminded Seto as how Joey used to make love to him… It reminded him so much that, "Jo…" Seto was about to say it… he was about to say Joey but, "Yami!! Give it all you got!! Faster!! Faster!! I want it all from you!!! I your want semen in me!!!"

Yami starts to move his hips even faster, throwing his head back at the pleasing feeling taking over his whole body. "Ahhh! Seto!! Seto!!" Seto grabs hold of Yami's ass and pushes it, encouraging him to go as fast as he can.

"Seto I'm going to come!!" Yami's hands started to slips from his lover bare and silky skin.

"Wait for me…! Yami! Ahhh!! Yami!!!" Seto pushes even harder, all because of the hurting pleasure.

"SETO!! SETO!!! AHHHHHH!!"

"YAMI!!! AHHHH!! YAMIIIIII !!!!!"

They both hit their climax at the same time, Seto leaving all his semen in his stomach, while Yami leaves it right inside his lover. Millions of sperms where released at that moment, and seeing that it was a waste leaving semen on such a precious and gorgeous body, Yami bents down and licks all Seto's semen of his chest. At that movement, Yami member slowly got out of Seto, producing a little moan.

Yami licks the last part of Seto's chest, and slowly lays down on bed, cuddling up at Seto, wrapping his arms around his love's bare flesh and tangling their legs together as they fall into a deep sleep…

**To be Continued**

- - - - - -

_Okay part one is done... and I already started to write part two... Hope you've liked it and thta you liked the last part..._

_So Happy Valentine's day! Hope you have someone to celebrate it with... not like me.._

_Anyways... Reveiw please..._


	2. The Honeymoon part 2

Today is, Tuesday June 19, 2007

I was reading some of the reviews from other fics, and that inspired me to write! Thank you DragonLady222 and BlackEgyptianDragon for the reviews you send.

n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Hilton, the Moana Center, SpongeBob or Barney

**Happily Ever After**

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon part 2

**Normal POV **

It is 9:03 am and Seto is looking around the bed for his boxers. Last night, they just threw their clothes, not caring where they landed, but now, when he is in need of it the most, they aren't there.

After trying to remember where exactly did he threw their clothes, he looked under the bed. Last night, some clothes were kicked under there, when they got up to… you know…

When Seto looked under the bed, there they were, his boxers, their pants and Yami's shirt. He grabs them and puts on his boxers, leaving the shirt on the bed, and his pants on the ground.

He turns around to face the bed and sees his cute little husband sleeping like the baby he is. Seto smiles at the cute image, he leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

Seto, quietly gets out of the room and into the living room to watch some TV, he didn't want to watch it in the bedroom, because he could wake Yami up.

Seto jumps onto the couch resting his head on the cushions; he grabs the remote control and presses the 'on' button. He starts to surf the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

- - - - - -

After half an hour of trying to find something good, he had to settle with Spongebob Squarepants, because it was either that or Barney, and he didn't want to watch Barney...

"Setoooooo…" Yami had just woken up and he didn't find his love around him, so he had to figure out where he was.

Seto heard Yami and says, "Yes Baby?"

"Where are youuuu?" Yami says in a childish and whining way.

"I'm over here! In the living room!" Seto answers as he sits up right.

Yami, not realizing that he was naked, got up from bed, dragging a bed sheet with him, and went out of the room into the living room.

"Seto… I woke up and you weren't there!" Yami cries out, still sleepy.

Seto turns his head to the left and find Yami standing there, one hand rubbing the sleepiness out of his right eye, and the other one grabbing the blanket, with his eyes half open and his perfect body completely naked.

"Yami?"

"Ahhh!" Yami stretches his arms up, telling Seto to come there and hug him.

Seto stands up from his couch and goes to get Yami. He leans down, "You do know that you're completely naked, don't you?"

"NO!" Yami takes two steps and grabs Seto by the waist hugging him and resting his head on the brunette's chest. "Mine…" He whispers in his husband's chest.

Seto realizes that Yami is still half asleep, justifying why he was acting like that. He smiles and takes his Baby onto his arms, bridal style. Yami didn't care how Seto carried him to the couch, as long as he was with his brunette, he was happy.

Two more episodes passed of SpongeBob, and Jimmy Neutron started. When the theme song was on Seto heard a voice singing,

"Gotta blast! Straight to the stars, to buy candy bars… _He's a kid with a knack for adventure… With his super power mind and a mechanical canine… woof, woof! Rescues the day for sure destruction… He is the big son… Jimmy Neutron!_"

Seto looks down and Yami was with his eyes wide open looking at how Seto's lips slowly turned into a beautiful smile. "So, you were awake all this time?" Seto leans his head down.

Yami catches Seto's perfect lips. He wraps his arms around the brunette's neck and Seto passes his arms around his little one's back as they slowly yet passionately deepened the kiss.

Seto lets his love's tongue roam in his wet mouth, caressing everywhere he can. Seto moans as he felt how a slimy thing passed through his tongue.

Before they knew it, they have stopped the kiss for air. Too bad for them that humans need air, because if the didn't, their kisses will be endless.

Yami gazes at Seto beautiful firm cobalt eyes. "You haven't answered my question." Seto says and Yami rests his head on Seto's silky chest, cuddling.

"I just woke up. I heard that Jimmy Neutron was on and I woke up, then the song started and because I like it I started to sing it, and that's when you looked down and then we made out." Yami explains.

Seto sniggers and gives Yami a kiss on the nose. "Are you hungry my baby?"

Yami looks up at his love and says, "Yeah. I want hotcakes. _Your_ hotcakes."

"You want me to make you hotcakes?" Yami nods. "Well, to do so, you have to get off me first."

"Oh…" Yami gets up, and the sheet wrapped around him drops onto the floor.

The only thing Seto could do was stare at Yami's perfect and slim naked body. Yami was stretching with his eyes closed, when all of a sudden he feels a hand on his waste and another hand on his but. Yami opens his eyes to find Seto on the ground, on his knees, holding him form those parts and staring at him with a sexy look.

Seto pulls his lover's body against his, pushing his crotch hard on Yami's. "Yami… every time I see you naked… I get so hot." Seto whispers in Yami's ears, seductively. Yami's eyes open wide as Seto nibbled on his right ear. "Why don't we go to bed… and… do our dirty things in there?"

Seto starts to go down to Yami's neck, to nibble on it too. The only words that escaped form Yami's mouth were, "You're a pervert…"

Seto goes down to his little one's chest, liking and playing around with his nipples, leaving them both red. "So… shall we go to bed?" He murmurs.

"No." Yami answers firmly, but deep down he knew he wanted this so bad.

"Aww… C'mon, I want to have sex!" Seto's voice suddenly became a nagging voice.

"No, Seto."

"But-"

"No is no!" Yami interrupted Seto.

"Fine… but at night… I'll be waiting for you in bed… and after we play around a little… you'll…" Seto cuffed Yami's member with his right hand.

"Umm…" Yami got the idea.

Seto smirks as he lets go of Yami's member. "I'll be waiting…" He whispers and then giggles at Yami's speechless face. He gets closer to his baby and places his lips upon the other one's.

When Yami felt Seto's tongue trying to enter his mouth, he got mad. He narrowed down his eyes and grabbed Seto by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch. He got closer to him opened his mouth and says, "How dare you Seto Kaiba!? Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean that you can abuse of my littleness! And just because I'm naked, it doesn't mean you can go and grab any part on my body like if were free for you to touch!"

Seto knew what was coming, a _way too long_ lecture by his husband Yami. He lies down on the couch and closes his eyes. "And don't ignore me!" Yami sits on his waste. "You're going to pay attention to me, whether you like it or not!"

- - - - - -

After that long lecture, Seto said sorry to Yami, and Yami forgive him, and decided to go eat at the Moana Center; both of them enjoyed a delicious, Hawaiian Traditional Breakfast.

It's 12:36 and our favorite couple is in the men's clothes store, they thought that they'd buy some clothes to look more 'Hawaiian'. Seto was looking at the shirts, trying to find light blue shirts with flower prints and a red one for Yami, and Yami was looking around the underwear isle because he wanted new underwear.

"Do you need any help sir?" A tall blonde man approaches Seto

"Umm… Yes… I'm looking for a Hawaiian light blue shirt, size medium, and a red one of size extra small."

"Well, follow me." The man started to walk toward the other part of the sotera, and Seto followed behind.

- -

Meanwhile, Yami was still looking for fitted underwear. He wants to show of his body tonight in bed. Seto said that at night there were going to have a hell of a time… Seto was planning something, and the only thing he said to Yami was to buy some fitted boxers for both of them, or even better, thongs.

Yami got tired of looking at the underwear, so he went to look at the shirts. He was passing through the shirts when he spotted a wine red shirt, with folded sleeves, and with buttons.

"Hmm…" He gets near the shirts and examines it.

"Do you like the shirt?"

"Yeah… Do you have it in extra small?" Yami inquires as he sees that the one he is holding is medium size.

"Let me see." The man starts to look around for an extra small size shirt. "Here." He hands Yami the shirt.

"Thanks…" He smiles. "Umm…. Have you seen a brunette, with blue eyes and about you height?"

"Yeah… He's over there," The blonde points to the other side of the room.

"Thanks." Yami bows down and goes running to where the man pointed.

When Yami got there, he started to look for brown hair… after a while he found him reaching for a blue button up shirt. "Seto?" Yami grabs his husband's shirt and pulls on it, so that he would pay attention to him.

Seto turns his head to the left, and looks down. "Are you ready to go?" Yami nods. "Okay… did you find and thongs?"

"Well… yeah… here." Yami gave him the pair of underwear, blushing a little.

"You've never worn a thong before, have you?"

"No… have you?"

"Yeah, numerous times."

"Are they comfortable?"

"Well, for what we are going to use it, yeah." Yami cheeks turn hot red, and his eyes grow big. "Aww you're cute." Seto grabs Yami's chin and leans down to kiss him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days passed so quickly. Seto and Yami went to a lot of places together. They went to tours around the nature parts of Hawaii. They visited their museums, and went to see how women and men danced on the beach. Yami always stopped on every store that got on his way, looking and touching everything he could.

In their first cruse… they had a delicious lobster dinner and at night things got hot between them…. If you know what I mean… When they arrived to Oahu, Yami wanted to go everywhere, to their beaches, to the nature tours to the museums, but Seto wasn't as fast as Yami, so he had to slow down his little one.

That day, they stayed at a motel, and for Yami's fortune Seto had found a Sex shop in Oahu and had bought something of Yami's dislikes…

**Flashback**

Seto and Yami were in bed watching TV. After a while Seto saw that Yami was getting bored so he turned of the TV. Yami glanced at Seto, and saw that his husband was smirking at him in a devilish way.

"Seto… why that look towards me?" Yami asks a little scared.

Seto leaned down, "Well… I was thinking… you were getting bored, and so was I… so… why don't we play around with the new things I both… You know…. Have some little fun in bed…" He whispered in Yami's ear seductively.

Yami just stared at him; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to do it, but without the toys. He was scared something could happen in the process. "I… I don't know."

"You're scared aren't you?" Yami nodded with tears coming out of his beautiful eyes. Seto passes his finger under Yami's eyes, cleaning off the tears he shed. "You don't have to be scared Yami. I've done sex with toys a lot of times, and nothing has happened."

"But you know what happened between me and… you know who… and I didn't like it when he used toys with me… I'm scared." Yami admitted as he cuddled in between Seto's legs.

**End of Flashback**

But the feeling Yami had towards the toys went away when in the second cruise Yami and Seto talked about it, and Yami got the enough courage to actually confront that fear he had against those toys…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today is the last day of their honeymoon, and today will end at night, when the plane will fly of to Japan. Right now it's 7:46 am and Yami is singing while bathing and playing around in his bathtub full of bubbles and warm water.

"Quack, quack!" Yami made a duck sound as he played around with his new and cute little rubber ducky…

Last night, they were walking around the shops and Yami spotted a cute rubber ducky in the window of a shop. Yami told Seto that he wanted the toy, but because it was late, Seto suggested that tomorrow they'll come here and buy the toy for him; but Yami didn't like the idea, because he wanted the toy now, and because Seto refused to buy that toy, Yami stared at him with big and watery eyes, hinting that he was going to burst into tears any minute. And Seto just stared at his baby innocent face, and because Yami's cuteness and suffering is his weak spot, and it didn't take to long for Seto to hug Yami, and go into the store to buy him his precious little yellow ducky.

And now, he is playing merely with it, waiting for Seto to come there to play with him in the tub.

"Boom! Bloop! Toing! Zoom!"

Seto started to hear weird noises, so he approached the tub and opened the curtains, revealing his little baby underwater and the rubber ducky floating. "Yami? Are you okay?" Seto leans down to see if Yami was still there.

"BOO!" Yami leaps out of tub and into Seto's arms, making him fall flat on his butt. "Hi."

"Hi." He gives Yami a kiss on the forehead. "Next time, try not to push me down, okay?"

"Sorry…"

Seto, while grabbing Yami, lifted himself up and placed his baby on the tub and handed him his rubber ducky. Then he went into the tub and got comfortable in one side of it, and Yami crawled over there, with duck in hand, and place himself in the middle of Seto's legs, and rested his head on his wet chest.

Seto placed his hands around Yami's thin figure and pushed their body's together, hugging him. "Ai shiteru."

"I love you too." He snuggles in his chest and slowly drowned in the water.

"Hey!" Seto grabs Yami by the butt and lifts him up. "Don't drown."

"Yes drown!" He complains, because Seto didn't let him drown.

"No."

"Mmm…" Yami pouts and rest his head on Seto's shoulder, closing his eyes and squeezing his ducky underwater…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"COLD!" Yami climbs up his tall husband so that the cold pool water wouldn't touch his sweet little cute feet.

"I know it's cold Yami, but you'll get used to it."

Our couple, after bathing, and eating at the hotel's buffet, they are now in the pool area, about to go to swim in the biggest pool in there, but Yami, doesn't like the cool water and is now complaining about it.

"Okay…"

Seto gets out of the pool and lets Yami get down onto the ground. "Okay, I'm going to grab you and throw you into the water, okay?" Yami nods, with an innocent look on its face. Yami is grabbed by the waist by Seto and lifted up into the air. "One… two… three!" Seto lets go of Yami, but Yami didn't let go of Seto, making Seto fall into the water with him.

Seto gets his head out of the pool and looks for Yami's spiky hairdo. Yami, like if he were a fish, swims under Seto's feet and jumps in front of him, splashing water all over his face and scaring Seto half way to death. "Yami!" Seto shouted in a _you-are-so-dead_ way and glared at Yami menacingly. "Why in the fucking hell did you do that?"

"Mmm… I just wanted to play…" Seto kept on glaring at Yami, and Yami, feeling unloved says, "Bye…" He puts on his goggles and dives into the water, disappearing in it, as he swam away.

Seto realized what was happening, he just scared away his own baby. Immediately, Seto put on his goggles too and went into the water, too look around to see where he has gone.

At this our, there were many people swimming around, specially little kids, and because Yami was little, it was hard to notice where he was. Seto went to where all the people were concentrated. They were little kids swimming around, and balls thrown everywhere, there were girls flirting with guys and guys flirting with girls, but there was no sign of a little man with a spiky hairdo.

Seto, after searching throughout the whole pool, he gave up… he wasn't there anymore. Seto swims to a border of the pool and pulls himself up and sits on the side. A little depressed, he looked around to see if he could find him, but no luck.

"Ah! Let go of me!" A strong voice came from behind him. "Let go of me or you'll pay!" Seto knew that was Yami's strong voice. So Seto, full of hope, got up from his little depression and went trough the bushes to see if that was really Yami who was screaming.

"Like we are scared of a shrimp like you!" A tall guy, about Seto height, blonde long hair and shaped chest, said down to Yami, as he grabbed his arms, holding him back.

Seto got out of the bushes and ran towards his love. "Let go of him!" He barks, mad.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall black haired man, and with a buffed body approached Seto.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Yeah right! A wimp like you! Ha!" A tall brunet also buffed pushed Seto.

"Leave him alone! Seto go away!" Yami ordered, only to be painfully squeezed by the blonde man. "Ah!"

"You are in no condition to be telling us what to do squirt!"

"Leave Yami alone!" Seto, once more, barked.

"Shut up!" A red head guy came from behind and punched Seto on the back.

"Seto!" Seto felt on the ground and the three guys that where around him got closer and started to punch him and kick him, all Seto had left to do was to stay there on the ground, trying not to get punch in his most vulnerable parts. "No!" Yami slips under the strong arms on the blond man and goes to save his husband. "Get away form him!" He orders and the guys backed away, once they were finished.

Yami runs to Seto, who was on the ground, bleeding from the lip. Yami gets on top of Seto and places his hand on Seto's left cheek. "I'm okay Yami." Seto mumble.

"You can barely talk! You have wounds and a black eye! You're not okay!" Yami leans forward and kisses Seto on the right cheek, where he wasn't bleeding.

"Oh I see! You two are faggots in love! Aww, you disgust me!" The blonde, apparently, the leader of the pack, said.

Yami starts to laugh in anger; he couldn't contain it anymore. One thing is hurting him, but when you hurt _his_ Seto, there is no way you can repair it. "You've gone too far this time!" Yami, with the furry of a thousand demons, stands up. "Never. Touch. Seto." Yami runs toward them. "BITCHES!"

Yami eludes the punches of three of the four 'so called men', and the fourth was toss down onto the ground and kick in the stomach. Yami, still glaring, gets into a fighting position, and with his right hand in front, he bends two of his little fingers, telling them, "Come and get some!"

Two of the men came form the side and one from the front; Yami grabs the hands of the men that came form the side, and with a little impulse from said men, he jumps up into the air and falls on the man's head, making him fall flat on the ground, and Yami, like a cat, lands on the ground with not even a scratch.

"Want more?" He asks, getting up.

"Ah… Run!" The brunet says and the two cowardly men run for their lives, and the other two, crawl after them.

Yami closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and exhales. Quickly, he turns around and sees that Seto was being taken care by the hotel's paramedic. The woman was cleaning the brunet's lip with alcohol when Yami approached him. "There." The woman said as the finished cleaning. "You're going to be just fine, just clean your lip every morning and it will heal fast… Oh, and here's the ice for you eye. Be careful." The woman gives Seto a bag with ice in it.

"Thanks…" Seto places the bag on his eye.

The woman smiles, gets up and walks away, leaving behind tickets for this evening feast. Yami leans down and grabs the tickets. "Sorry…"

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. If I wouldn't have thrown you into the water, you wouldn't have gotten mad, and I wouldn't have swum away, and I wouldn't have never gotten us two into this whole mess!" Yami explains.

"It's okay… As long as I have you on my side, I don't care what happens to me."

Yami stated to cry at the phrase Seto just told him. He gets closer to him, and embraces him, ever so lightly so that he wouldn't hurt him. They look at each other, crimson eyes meet cobalt ones; beautiful smiles form in both of their faces. Slowly, they pucker up and gently Yami places his lips on Seto's trying no to push them so that it wouldn't hurt him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the pilot speaking, we have just landed in Domino International Airport. You may unfasten your seatbelts. Thank for riding in Domino's Airlines."

"We're home…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have only one thing to say… Alleluia! God I took so long to update! But the good thing is that I'm now in vacation and as long as I don't have other plans, I'll have the whole summer to write.

Well, hope you like this chapter. Next one is going to be: A New Member in the Family. Oh and for my other fic, To Find The Perfect Love, I need an inspiration, 'cause I know what the plot is going to be, though I still need an idea… well review!


	3. The New Member in The Family

Today is, Monday August 13, 2007

Well, take this as a warning. A little kid is going to be speaking in this chapter, so basically some _r_ and _l _are going to be replaced by a _w_. So if you see a word you don't understand try putting an _l_ or an _r _where the _w_ is.

**Happily Ever After**

Chapter 3: A New Member in the family

**Flashback**

"Seto… we've been married for 1 year now, we've known each other for 3 years… and umm… haven't you thought about having a little one?" Yami asks as he slowly stripped out of his clothes, watching as how Seto did the same.

"But… I already have a little one." He grabbed his _little one_ a kissed him in the neck. "It's you…" He seductively whispered into Yami's ear, nibbling it.

"Stop it!" He tried to push him away, but failed at the first attempt. "I mean… a kid, of our own… you know, a baby…"

"But baby… it doesn't matter how much we try, I'll never get you pregnant." He licked Yami's ear.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yami pushed Seto's head away. "I know you can't get me pregnant… but I want to adopt a kid, like Malik and Marik did…Can we?"

"But," Seto grabbed Yami from his back and lifted him up into the air and into his arms, holding him tight. "I don't want a kid, running around the house, crying and shitting, don't you have enough with Mokuba?" He gave his baby a kiss in the cheek.

Yami giggled. "One thing is that Mokuba is a 20 year old man that acts like a 6 year old kid, but… I want to experience being a father, I want to have a kid of my own and raise him…"

"Are you sure you want a kid… I mean, taking him places, cooking for him, buying him stuff, taking him to school, tolerating his every tantrum… You're going to get tired of it."

"I don't care… that's the _beauty_ of being a father… And I know that you took care of Mokuba in his teenage years, and I know it was tough for you, but… this is going to be different… You're older know, and you have me to help you care for the baby…"

Hearing Yami, Seto got to a conclusion; "You want us to get closer as a family by adopting a kid, right?" Yami nodded, as he got hold of Seto, because he was slipping of. The brunet grabbed the little man from his butt and pushed him upwards, so that he wouldn't fall. "Okay, we'll adopt a kid. But with one condition." Seto put his finger on his baby's nose and kissed his lips.

"What condition?"

Seto let go of Yami's nose, and bumped their foreheads together so that their noses touched. "We adopt a boy."

**End of Flashback**

Domino Adoption Center. That's what read in the sign that hung from the building in front of Seto and his little love.

Today is the day, the day that they are going to adopt a child. Today is a hot August Sunday; they are walking closer and closer to the building, holding hands. Reaching the steps, Seto halts, watching the building, with a bit of fear.

"Seto?" Yami inquires, looking up at his tall husband.

"I'm not going in." Seto lets go of Yami's hand and turns around. When he starts to walk, Yami catches his hand and pulls him back.

Yami embraces him from the back and says, "Seto, we already talked about this. I know you don't like it here, I know that you had a rough time here with Mokuba, but think about it this way; the kid that we're going to get out of there, is going to thank us, because we're taking him out of his little hell."

Seto turns around and hugs his baby. "Okay…" He whispers, letting go of him. He takes Yami's hand, and step-by-step, he goes up the stairs, reaching the door and opening it. Yami goes in first, dragging Seto with him.

"Umm… Where do we go now?" Yami was confused; he saw three hallways, each leading to three different doors.

"The right one, that's where the main office is." Seto says coldly, remembering when Gozaburo adopted him.

Yami starts walking and forcefully, drags Seto with him, once more. Getting there, he knocks on the door. "Come in." A voice of a woman came form inside the room. Yami, who was closest to the doorknob, opens the door and enters, Seto following behind. The woman stops reading an archive that was on her hands and puts it down to see who they where. "Oh… so you must be the homosexual couple that send in the papers, right?"

"Ah…" Yami giggles. "Yeah… I'm Yami Mutou." He greets, stretching out his hand.

The woman stands up and takes the tri-colored haired man's hand. "My name is Ai Izawa." They let go of each other's hands and Ai stares at the brunet.

"I'm Seto Kaiba." He, coldly, stretches his hand and Ai takes it.

"Well sit down." She invites them to sit, as she sits down as well. "Well I was just reading a part of your papers…" She picks them up from her desk and organizes them. "So, tell me, why are you interested in adopting a kid?"

"Well, we've been married for 1 year now, and I want us to get closer as a family, in a way, and thinking about it, I got to the conclusion that it was going to be easier to adopt a child than to do other procedures." Yami explains, Seto not making even a peep.

"Oh…" She says interested. "Tell me then, how old is the kid that you would want to adopt?"

"We're thinking about adopting a kid that's old enough to know how to speak and go to the bathroom, but young enough so that we could raise him, and spend several years with him." Seto finally spoke, though he did it with and icy cold voice.

"Oh okay… and I'm guessing that you want a boy, right?"

"Yep." Yami says in a cheering voice.

"Well… follow me." Ai stands up with a bright look on her face, knowing that one of his little ones is going to be adopted today. Yami and Seto followed through, entering the room that was in the middle hallway. "This is where we have the little kids, from the littlest ones that are 3 years old to the oldest ones that are 8. Older kids are in the other hallway door. Feel free to interact with them, they're used to grown-ups."

"Sure, thanks." Yami bows and taking his husband's hand and they go in. "Come on Seto."

The room is quite big. Toys everywhere, and kids too. On the left wall there is a coloring area where colors and papers are scattered all around. Next to it there is a vanity area, where girls stood around putting make up and playing _'Salon'_. And right there far in that corner, there is a big, big, pile of blocks and legos, where kids of all ages where doing towers and pyramids.

On the other wall there is a ramp, a big and long ramp, where boys throw their cars and they land in a pile of cushions. Next to it, there is a basket, full of balls of all colors and sizes. And even though all of that mess is surprising for Yami, the thing, or better said the kid, that surprised him the most was that little kid that is cornered up in the left corner, sitting there, alone, playing with a bear.

"Who's he?" Yami asks to Ai, directing his sight to that little particular boy.

"Oh God." She says worried, as she got closer to the couple. "That kid was brought here by the Domino's Kids Hospital, his parents and him had a car accident and his parents died, but he survived, and because there was no one that could of taken care of him, they send him here. And well, he was friends with a kid, but he was adopted and because he is 3 years old, he is bugged by the bigger guys."

"Oh…" Yami says looking up at Seto, who is looking down at the ground, with a blue face expression.

"And well, when he corners up in there it means that he was just bullied."

Yami lets go of Seto hands and goes on walking towards the kid. Seto looks up to see where his love was going and just stood there, not wanting to advance. "What's wrong? I'm sensing that you're scared of this place, why?"

Seto turns his head around to look at the woman and says, "Look, about 15 years ago, I was dropped in this place too, with my little brother Mokuba. Those were the worst years I ever had in my whole life… I will never forget those years… and it hurts me to see all this little people, here, some of them suffering…"

"Oh… well, to be honest, I also lived in this orphanage… I was adopted, but came back, 'cause I know it is though to be here, and I want to be with the kids, and make it better, you know, find them a real family, that is willing to take care of a child, and love him." Seto smiled. "Come on, let's go with your husband." She starts walking and Seto goes with her.

Yami went into his knees, and sat down on the floor, looking at the little kid curiously. The little boy noticed Yami's company and looked up, to see who it was. "Hi little one, I'm Yami, and who are you?" Yami says nicely and in a soft tone of his voice.

"Am Yume." The little kid talked.

"That's a beautiful name, how old are you Yume?"

"Am twee yeaws old."

"Oh, so you're just a baby."

"No, am a big boy." Yami smiles at Yume's response.

At that moment Seto crunches down and sits next to Yami, touching his shoulder to take his attention. Yami looks back and the brunet asks, "Who's he?"

"His name is Yume, and he's 3 years old, and really cute too." Yami responds.

"Who you?" Yume asks to Seto.

"Me? I'm his husband." He points to Yami. "My name is Seto."

"Hi. Me Yume." He waves his hand.

Seto smiles at his cuteness and says, "Hello."

Yume smiles and with that smile on his face he stands up and slowly, with his little feet, walks towards Seto and Yami and says, "Aw you going to be my new pawents?"

Ai hearing that says, "Oh, no, no, no Yume. Don't ask that. You know that you don't ask people that." Ai runs towards the little boy.

"No, it's okay." Yami says. "Do you want us to be your new parents?" Yami asks the little innocent boy.

"Mhm." Yume's eyes widen as hope for him to be adopted went into his mind.

"Seto?" Yami turns his head around, giving his husband a facial expression that said _do-you-want-him-to-be-our-child?_ Seto just smiled, closed his eyes and nodded his head, saying, yes. Yami, glad that his husband had accepted, he grabs the kid by his waste and lifts him up and into his arms. "Yes, we are going to be your new parents." He whispers.

"See Ai, they aw going to be my new pawents." Yume, curiously, says, and Ai just smiles in relief.

"Yume, go and grab your stuff from your bed." Ai says.

"No, it's okay. We'll buy him new stuff; we are planning to go to the mall. Just grab your most priced possession, understood?" Seto says in a normal tone.

"Pwiced possession? What dat?" He, now on the ground, tilts his head in questioning.

Yami giggles at Yume's cuteness. "He meant that you should grab the things that you value the most, the things that are more important to you."

"Oh… Hew they aw." He shows them his blue and green blanket and his brown fluffy teddy bear.

"So, are you ready to go?" Yume nods with his eyes wide open and a cheering smile, knowing that from now on, they are going to be his new parents.

"Well, follow me you three… Hey, that rimed." Ai pointed out. She turns around, and Yami and Seto stand up, Yami holding Yume's little hand and Seto holding Yami's, they start to walk. They pass through the room, kids looking at Yume, and some even with an envy look.

Once they were in the hallway, Seto had to let Yami go, because they weren't going to fit. They got to the office and Seto and Yami sat down on their chairs and Yume is sat down in Yami's lap, the little boy, happy as life.

Ai takes out a big bundle of papers. "Umm… okay, this is the contract." She gives them a big document. "You'll both have to sign where it says 'Father' and 'Mother' and well in this case, one will have to sign as the mother." Ai takes out a pen and a single paper. "But before you sign there, we'll have to register the little as yours."

"Hey Yume, from now on, you'll call us daddy," Yami points to himself. "And dad," He points to Seto. "Or if you want you can call me daddy Yami and you can call him daddy Seto, ok?"

"Okay… but whews (where's) mommy?" He raises his hand in questioning.

"Oh, you wont have a mommy… but you'll have two daddies."

"Okay." He nods innocently, not quiet understanding why isn't he going to have a mom.

"Okay… to which surname are you going to register him as?" She looks at both males.

Seto and Yami, before coming here, they talked about it and they decided, "Under Kaiba." Seto affirms.

"Okay… Yu-me Kai-ba... Oh! I forgot to tell you, his birthday was yesterday, but well… we couldn't give him anything, only a little cupcake I baked." She says, as she hands them the paper.

"Well, do you want to go to Toys R Us?" Seto asks the boy.

"Yeah… Aha." He nods, exited.

Ai giggles. "Well, now you'll have to sing here, here, here and here." Seto stands up and starts to sign, writing his very elegant signature. "What you are signing right now is like a promise, you're promising that you will take care of the boy, like if he were your own, you'll cherish him, love and a keep him safe, until he is able to live on his own. That will be when he turns 18."

Seto finishes writing and Yami passes the little kid onto the brunet's arms and Yami starts signing. "Also, it says that you'll give him an education, feed him and bring him and keep him in a good heath. If not, that kid will be removed from you and you'll can and maybe will be sentence in years in jail."

"Okay, what are you doing to my hair little kid?" Seto, kind of snapped as he felt some movement around his hear.

"Am making bwaids." Yume responds, like if it was normal for a boy to stile someone's hair.

"What?" Seto asks not understanding, his 'dialect'.

"He's making braids… Yume, you know you aren't supposed to do that if you aren't asked to." Ai scolds him.

"But it fun."

"Yes, it's fun, but I don't think he is liking that."

Yume looks at Seto firm face and he blinks, looking for some expression on his face. "Oh God." Seto brakes, he couldn't contain it, Yume's cuteness broke Seto's coldness. Yume notices that he overcame the tall man and he giggles swinging his arms around Seto's neck and hugging him.

"Aw." Yami looks at the cute picture of his husband being hugged by a three year old, and, leaving the pen on the table, he goes and hugs Seto, resting his head on his abdomen.

Ai smiles. _'They're going to be great parents, Yume is going to love them…' _Ai grabs the papers, puts them all together and interrupting the lovable scene, she says, "Sorry to interrupt, but you are ready to go. Here are Yume's new and old paper works." She pushes a stack of paper.

Yami grabs the paper and says, "Thank you."

"Okay, what are you doing now?!" Seto yells as he felt something pull on his hair.

"Am putting wubbe _(rubber)_ bands on the bwaids."

"Oh God! Get this kid away from my hair!"

- - - - - - - - - - - **Toys R Us**

After they got out of the orphanage and Yami helped Yume undo the braids, they went to Toys R Us…

"Uh!" Yume was admiring a white helmet with a blue and red star on the middle. "Pwetty staw." Yami was next to him, watching him have fun and Seto was behind them, with a cart, full of legos, hot wheels ramps and cars, coloring books, colors, a Power Ranger movie, and a very peculiar toy boat, for him to play while he took a shower.

Yume, curious, puts on the helmet, and having his head really small for such big helmet, the helmet covered all his little head, not letting him see. "Hey! It's dak." Yume starts to wonder around, Yami and Seto laughing at how cute he was. "Ouch!" He had hit the shopping cart and fallen flat on his butt. "Dat huit." He said rubbing his butt.

"Are you okay?" Yami gets the helmet of the little kid.

"Again!" He says looking at Yami in a cheerful way; may the fall didn't hurt him that much.

"No." He pokes his little nose. "Come on, get up. Let's go pay for all your stuff." Yume stands up as Yami leaves the helmet where it was. Seto goes around them with the cart and he goes towards the paying area. Yami grabs Yume's hand and they start to walk behind the tall brunet.

"Ball." Yume stops as he pointed towards a big blue ball that was on top of a lot of big ball. "Me want ball." He stretches out hoping that he could reach the balls, but he was to short to. Yami, seeing that the little boy couldn't grab the ball, he grabs the blue ball and hands it to Yume. "Thanku."

"You know, the ball is bigger than you." Yami points out. And indeed, the ball IS bigger than him; if you put the ball in the ground, the only thing you see are a few brown hairs from Yume's head. But Yume didn't care, all he wanted is that big blue ball.

"I know." He says as he starts to walk forward, carrying the ball in his arms, covering his view.

Yami 'drives' him all the way to where Seto is, and when they were arriving there, Seto said, "Why does that ball have feet?"

Yami makes him a face and goes with Seto so that he could hit him on the arm, for being so annoying. "Don't be like that!"

"Okay…" Seto looks down at Yami. "Could you help me get the things out?" Seto asks.

"Sure." Yami grabs a one of those sticks that separates ones things form the other person as Seto starts to take the things out of the cart…

Once the other man finished paying, it was their turn. The things are register in the computer and then they are passed to the other side of that counter so that they could put the thing in the cart; and before they could pay and go, Seto lifted Yume up, who was still happy holding his ball and sat him in the counter so that the woman could register the ball.

"The total is… 146 dollars."

Seto takes out his wallet as Yami went for Yume and put him in the cart as if he were one of the things they bought. Seto takes 200 dollars and gives them to the woman. "Just give me 50 dollars for change." Seto states.

"Umm…okay…" The woman says; then she takes out the 50 dollars and with the recite, she gives them to the brunet. "Here's your change, your recite and thank you for buying at Toys R Us."

"Hmph." Seto says…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Shoe store**

"Lets see…" Yami moves Yume's little foot so that he could tell what size he was. "You're a… five."

"Five?" He curiously asks tilting his head.

"Yep." Yami, who is on his knees, stands up from that position. "So… where did Seto go?" He inquires, seeing that his husband was nowhere to be seen. "Come on." He stretches down his hand so that Yume could hold it. "Let's go see where your father went." Yami started to walk, and Yume, with his left shoe on his hand walked next to his daddy.

"Seto." Yami calls.

"Seto." Yume repeats what Yami said.

"I'm over here." Seto pops his head from one of the kids' shoes isle.

"Come on Yume." Yami pulls a little on the kid and Yume starts to walk faster.

Two isles later, they were next to Seto. "Look, here are some read converse, and blue vans." He puts two little shoes boxes next to where Yume was sitting. "And I also found elegant shoes if we go to some kind of party, and because he likes power rangers here is a pair of power ranger shoes." He puts the other two boxes on top of the other ones. "Also, I likes this black converse, and found this sketcher's green with white tennis. And also, a pair of blue slippers so that he can be like that around the house." He puts the last to boxes on the stool.

Yume was only looking at how tall that tower of boxes was and Yami was amazed that he found all of those shoes in just seconds. "Oh, and I forgot one thing." Seto leans down to Yami's level, wrapping his left hand around Yami's lean and soothing figure and pulling him towards his body, until both of them touch. "Your kiss." He whispers and immediately, not caring who was watching, he places his soft lips upon Yami silky ones.

Yume, curious, stands up and goes to stare at his new parents kiss. "Yucky." He says covering his eyes.

Yami, once he felt Seto's tongue wanting to enter him, he grabs and shoe box and hits Seto's head with it, making the tall brunet separate from him. "You don't want kiss?" Seto pouts.

"Get away from me!" Yami pushes him back and Seto laughing at the tri-colored haired man reaction.

Seto looks to his left finding his son covering his eyes with his little hands. "What are you hiding from?"

Yume peeks, to see if they were still at it, and seeing that they had stop kissing, he takes his hands of his eyes. "Kissing gwoss."

"Aw." Yami leans down and crawls towards his son. "Kissing isn't gross." He embraces him and then lifts him up.

"Yes it is."

"Well, when you are older, you will be wanting to kiss a girl." Seto taunts with the little boy, putting himself next to Yami.

"No. Giwls yucky too."

"Oh, so they have cuties?"

"Mmmhmm, cuties." He nods and both Yami and Seto snigger…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Clothes store**

"Umm… Does this one fit?" Yami questions.

The boys are now at a clothes store buying various things. In their cart they already have pants, shorts, jeans, overalls, shirts, pajamas, and socks, and right know they are looking for underwear that will fit him.

Yume grabs the underwear he was shown and puts it on top of his jeans. "I think." He says looking down at them and seeing that they didn't fall.

"Seto… do you think that is his size?"

Seto, who was near the cart, walks over where those two little men are and leans down to see. "Well, they aren't falling down… and they're somewhat squishing his hips, so I say that size is it." He formulates.

"Thank God." Yami stands up and grabs 4 packs of kids underwear form that size. Meanwhile, Seto was helping Yume get that underwear off of him. Once they were of, Seto hands them to Yami and he folds it and puts it in the pack. "Come one little one." He gives Yume his hand.

Yume grabs his hand and they start walking heading towards the cart. Yami leaves the bags in the cart and Seto grabs it and they walk out of the kid's underwear area. "So… What's left to buy?"

"I don't know… we already have shirts, pants and… Wait…" Yami turns around; suddenly he didn't felt Yume's hand. "Yume?!" He shouts, worried.

"Weren't you holding his hand?" Seto leaves the cart and turns around.

"Yeah, but it's like if he slipped out my grip and left."

"That kid!" He mutters, mad. "Yume!" He begins to walk back, watching carefully around to see if he saw the little one. "Yume!"

"Yume!" Yami runs to the isles and looks around them, trying to spot that little maple brown hair. "God damn it!"

"Excuse me sir." A voice of a woman came from behind Yami and he turns around. "Is this what you're looking for?" The woman was carrying that meddling three year old.

"Yume!" Yami run towards the girl and grabs Yume carefully, embracing him onto his arms. "Oh God Yume…" He hugs him tight, assuring he wasn't going to fall. "Thank you… where was he?"

"He was near the swimming suits, looking around them." She states.

"Thank you… how can I ever repay you?" Yami offers.

"No, it's okay..." She smiles, seeing Yami's happy face. "Excuse me… I have to go." She turns around and walks away.

"Let's go with Seto." The three-colored haired man whispers, as he walks, carrying his son to where Seto is supposed to be.

"Yume!" Seto spots the two men and runs towards them. "Is he okay?" He hugs them both.

"Mmmhmm… A nice girl found him peeping around the swimming suit area." Yami looks up at his handsome husband.

"And what where you doing in there, Yume?" He asks looking down at them.

"I wanted a swim suit." Yume, regardless of the things he caused them, said.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Yami, kindly and gently asks.

"I did, but you wewen't listening."

"Mmm…" Yami looks up at Seto, once more, this time disappointed of himself.

Seto bends down and kisses his Baby's forehead, making him smile slightly. "Come on love, let's go and see some swim shorts for him." The big guy lets go of them and goes and grabs the cart.

"Okay…" He small smile, became bigger, as he got happier…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **At the way home**

After buying Yume all of those clothes, they headed outside, and on their way to the car, there was a cotton candy stand, and guess who wanted cotton candy?

No, it wasn't Yume… It was the five-year-old kid, Yami, who actually almost cried in front of everyone because Seto said no to his sugary needs. And now, on their way home, Yami is enjoying his large blue cotton candy, not wanting to share even the littlest, tinniest bite; and because of that, Seto had to buy two cotton candies, one for Yume, and one for the _five year old_.

"It's all gone…" Yami regrets himself for eating it so fast; but he couldn't help it, it was so sugary and delicious.

Seto, aware that if he laughed of the situation Yami was going to get mad, he laughs. "That's what you get for being so selfish." Yami sticks out his tongue. "You know, your tongue is blue."

"It is?" He rapidly gets out a mirror, that apparently was under his seat and he sticks out his whole tongue to look at it. "It is blue." He had forgot about what his husband had told him.

"Whew (where) do I put this?" He shows Yami the candy's stick.

"Oh…" He grabs the stick and puts it in the bag where his stick lies. "Here Seto." He puts the trash on Seto's lap.

"Get if off of me." He glares, keeping his view at the road.

"But, trash is supposed to go where all the trash is." He _innocently_ says.

"What? You're calling me trash!" He yells.

"You're catching up fast…" Yami's childish voice suddenly became deep and masculine…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **At the mansion**

Well, good thing that they where nearing the mansion, because when they finished their arguing, those two love birds got romantic; and right now their tongues are twirling around in each others mouth, trying possess the other one's mouth.

And while those two are making their way, Yume is in front of the house, holding his teddy bear in one hand and his blanket in the other, looking at it amused. Never in his life he had seen a house so big, and for his stature, he saw the mansion like a skyscraper.

He looked at it curiously, examining it, knowing that that big house was his new house, where he was going to live for now on… While examining the house, a big growl he heard. The maple brown haired boy looks down at his tummy and noticed that he was really hungry, even though he had eaten that cotton candy.

Yume turns around and heads to the car, where his parents were now getting intimate. " Cuse me." The little one tugs on Yami's shirt.

Yume waits for a response; Yami got his tongue out of Seto and whispered in his ear. "We'll do this in bed later…" Separating from Seto and turning around, he looks down at his son. "Yes Yume." He asks nicely.

"Am hungwy." The kid responds looking innocently at one of his fathers.

"You are hungry, huh? Well, first we should get your things out of the car and into the house and in there, we'll tell Terry to cook us a delicious meal, how about it?"

Yume nods, with one question in mind, "Who's Tewy?"

"Umm…" Seto speaks, walking near his son and bending down to his level. "Well Yume, as you can see, I have a big house." Yume nods, hearing the explanation. "And I have a big house because I'm the owner of a big business, that makes a lot of money. And well, because I have a big house and neither Yami and I are around much, we need people to clean the house, and one of them is miss Terry, who cooks delicious home meals."

"Oh…" He says, comprehending every word that Seto said, well almost all… "So you have a wot of money?"

"Well yeah…" Seto says, not wanting to be arrogant. "Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause my daddy and mommy didn't have a wot of money. We wived in a one flow(r) house and my dad's caw was bowowed fom a fwiend. But my mommy and daddy always weu (were) happy, 'cause they say they had me and that made them happy." The little kid's eyes slowly hide in tears.

Seto lowers his head, hearing such story. "Don't cry, come here." Yami opens his arms to the kid.

Yume, rubbing his left eye with his mini hand, he approaches Yami, going into his tight embrace. "You not going to die like mommy and daddy did, wight?" He aks, Yami knowing that the kid was in a kind of a pain.

"Off course not my little one." Yami kisses his head. Seto slowly crawled to them and tightly embrace them, kissing Yami on the neck and Yume on his forehead.

"_Sugoi nee!" "Hai, hai!" _Those two distinguished voices came from the front door. Two of the maids were looking at the new family, hugging and comforting each other when they needed it the most.

"Don't cry…" Seto wipes the tears away from his kid's eyes. "Yume, I know that it's hurtful to think that your parents are up there in heaven, and that they'll never come back, but Yami and I we'll be here for you, to care and love you… And if you don't like how we treat you, just tell us and we'll try to change it. Okay?" Seto voice was soft and tranquil.

Yume nods. "Come on, let's get the things inside the house." Yami stands up leaving Yume down on the ground. "Did you already open the trunk?" Yami asks, directing his view up to his husband.

"Yeah." Seto states, walking of to the trunk of the car.

"Yume, you're going to help us carry things to the house, okay?"

"Yes." He nods, eyes still red and a little puffy.

"_Yeah, leave them in the kids room."_ Yami suddenly hears an order coming from his husband. He turns around to see, only to find out that the butlers and some maids are helping him, actually, they are doing the job for him, by taking all the bags inside.

"Seto you lazy ass!" He goes with the _lazy ass_, stomping his feet. "Why did you made the maids and the butlers carry everything inside?"

"I was to lazy to carry the things in." He grabs Yami from his thin waste.

Yami gazes up with an annoyed look. "You call master Kaiba?" A young 27 year-old woman comes up to his boss.

"Yes Terry." Seto pulls Yami's body closer to his. "The little kid is hungry and I was wondering if you had time to cook something for us."

"Of course master Kaiba. What do you want me to cook you?" A sweet tone of voice was emitted from the girl.

"Ask him." The brunet points to his son, who is looking up at them, curious of why did this entire people were here.

The girl bends down. "Hi."

"Hi." He tilts his head, wondering if she was Terry.

"Your parents want me to cook something for you to eat. What do you want to eat?"

"Sghetti." He answers.

"S…ghetti?" The girl stumbled not knowing what that was.

"Spaghetti." Yami traduced his weird word.

Yami had always lived around kids because before he finished with the university and had an invite form Seto to work for him, he worked part time in a nursery, and took care of a lot of kids, and actually learned their _language_.

"Oh, you want spaghetti?" Yume nods. "Do you want it with meat balls or just with butter?"

"Meat balls."

Terry smiles at the kid's innocence. "Okay." She pokes his nose and he gives out a little laugh. Terry stands up. "Do I serve the food in the kitchen, the dinning room or where?"

"Outside baby?" He asks his baby.

"Sure, outside at the patio."

"Okay. Excuse me." She bows down and turns around to walk away into the house.

"Come on Yume, we'll show you around the house." Yami escapes from Seto's arousing embrace and takes his son's hand and then his husband's.

The three men begin to walk heading to the main entrance. They enter the mansion and the first thing Yume sees is a big and long hallway. Seto lets go of Yami's hand and bends down to grab Yume and carries him in his arms. "Over there is the TV room." Seto says, walking towards the said room, which is located in the left side of the house.

"Big." Yume's eyes open wide when he entered the room. Yume starts to examines the room from left to right; first in the left wall there is a bookcase full of books Seto has read; it's amazing how much he reads, considering that the whole wall _is_ the book case; then next was the TV room set, with 3 couches, a center table, and another table with the TV on top; Seto went somewhere so that a bunch of people will make his TV room the way that he wanted, with brown beautiful couches that are larger than normal ones. And the TV… well, what did you expect from that guy, that rich bastard, as Yami calls him… Yep, he has a big plasma TV with surround sound. And to put the cherry on top, Mokuba has practically every single gaming console in existence, amusing Yume.

"I see you like it." Yami says looking up at Yume's trilled face.

Yume didn't talk, he just nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen." They get out of the living from the second entrance; the TV room had 2 entrances, and both of them are wide enough so that more around then people together would fit; and if you wonder why two entrances, well is because the TV room is so wide that one entrance is when you enter the house and the other one, next to where the stairs start.

They enter the kitchen, and the savoring smell of tomato sauce and meatballs that it was containing, was released, the trio of guys, falling in submission of that delicious smell. "These is our kitchen… Say hello to Terry."

"Hi Tewwy." He waves smiling wide.

"Hello little dude." She says while mixing the home made sauce.

The kitchen is actually really big, though smaller then the TV room. The kitchen was made especially for him, taking in mind that professional chefs will be cooking in it, but it turned out that they didn't satisfy Seto and he has fired them all, until he found Terry, and she now cooks for this family.

The kitchen had a lot of cabinets, full of spices, bread, cookies… and food that Seto and Yami always crave when they are in bed… that's all I can say… And the fridge was always full; milk, vegetables, eggs, and much more. And when there was something missing, like a spice, they just go inside the food closet that is in the right. And in the middle of the kitchen is a table for 4, which they use to eat fast in the morning, while enjoying the sun coming form the window behind it.

"Let's show you one of the bathrooms." They walk out of the embracing smell of the kitchen and walk to the down stairs bathroom. They walk a little and next to where the stairs start so did the bathroom. Yami opens the door and Seto and Yume enter. The bathroom, compared to the rest of the house was less fancy, though it is quiet abundant. "Do you know how to pee… you know… ahh… standing?"

"I miss sometimes." Yume declares.

Seto glances down at his Baby. "… I will not do that!" He opposes.

"Come on, you're better at teaching that I am."

"Mmm…" He growls annoyed. "Let's show him the dinning room… before I decide to kick your fucking asshole…" He murmurs the last part.

"What's dinnew woom?" He inquires while being carried to that room.

"It's a room where when we have invites or when we just feel like eating there, we eat there." Seto explains.

"Oh." They keep on walking through the right passageway, next to the stairs. The room isn't so far from the bathroom so they got there fast; and because there is no door they just go in there. The dining room has two windows, both of them huge. One had view to the backyard and the other one to the fence; there are Picasso paintings all around the room, and in the middle of the room a big oval like table stood there, with 12 seats around it.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mutou. But Terry already served the food. And the table is ready outside." Ai, one of the maids, Terry's little sister, says.

"Okay, thank you." The girl bows down and walks away. "Let's go outside to eat, and after that, we'll show you your room, okay?" The tall brunet asks.

"Okay."

Seto leans down and puts his kid on the floor. "Follow me little one." Yami says and then he starts to walk out of the room and Yume follows trough. After they got out of the passageway, they pass the stairs and then they get into the living room.

"This is the living room, here we spend time together, just talking and when it's cold we turn on the chimney." Yami states.

Yume while walking through the room, he examines it. The room is larger than the TV room; actually, it's the guest bathroom and the dining room put together. It has two couches and a table in front of them, and back there in the first wall you see when you enter there's the chimney. And the last things you see, in the right corner there's a little bookcase, with about 30 books, and in the opposite of it there's a large wine storage, where Seto has one of his finest wines, though those ones are just there to show off.

The last thing Yume saw was a large crystal doors. Yami grabs one and slides it, opening the way to the outdoors. Yami goes out, and Yume goes right after him; the kid took just two steps into the back yard and stopped. He was amazed, more than amazed, he is… astound… He couldn't believe if… a back yard full of green vivid grass, trees, an outdoor kitchen and outdoor living area.

His eyes sparkle and a big wide grin of happiness forms in his lips. "You like the back yard don't you?" Seto questions, seeing the kid's thrilled face.

"Aha…" That's the only thing that he could say.

"Come on Yume. Let's go eat first and then you can play as much as you can."

"Okay!" Yume starts running through the field, heading towards a table where a bowl of spaghetti awaited him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **After their meal**

Yume and Yami are now kicking a ball back and forward to each other, and Seto is in the middle just watching. "It's hot." Yume says resting down on the grass under a tree.

Yami, smiling, grabs Seto hand and drags him under the tree, making his husband sit and he sitting in between his legs, resting his head on the brunet's chest. "Comfy." He closes his eyes.

"What that?" Yume, still lying on the ground, asks, pointing to what looked like water.

Yami didn't even bother to open his eyes, so he let Seto with no option. "We haven't shown you that part of the yard yet, do you want to go and see?"

"Yeah." He stands up and Seto does too, but he had to carry his Baby in his arms, because if he let Yami down he'll start making a tantrum, and Seto didn't want that.

The trio walks to the other side of the yard and once they passed the brick wall that hid that part, Yume found himself in heaven. "Pool!" He shouted as he runs towards it.

Yume is now watching the pool from the right corner of the house; the pool goes from the right side of the house's territory to the other one, making it's length wider than the house its self. The pool has no corner, only rounded sides… well… I don't think it has sides… but it does have a lump. This pool has two diving boards; one is 5 meters tall and the other one is 10; on the lump of the pool there is water slide, which twirls around for 10 meters. From where the diving boards are the pool is 8 feet deep and the other side is 1 foot deep.

"I wanna get in the pool!" Yume shouts exited.

"Let's go get our swimming shorts on, then." Seto says, waiting for Yume to come running towards where he is.

And while Yume ran toward his fathers like crazy, Yami was quiet, still on Seto arms, hugging his husband tight, just because he loves him. "Lets go!" His scream sounded like he just ate a pound of sugar.

Seto laughs. "Run inside, I'll be there in a few seconds." Seto says.

Yume did as he father told him to do, and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance; and Seto just walks after Yume, because if he ran, he could fall with his baby and maybe hurt him.

About a minute later, Seto was inside, Yume waiting for him, anxious. "Follow me." Seto says, and Yume tags on behind him.

They pass the living room and they head up the stairs, Seto being careful with the package he was carrying, he didn't want to hurt such a fragile thing. "Whews my room?" Yume asks as he saw a long hallway with all the doors closed.

"You're room is over here." Seto walks over to the left side of the hallway, and gets to where the second door is. Yume follows him from behind and stops in front of the door. "Open it Yume." Seto tells him.

Yume does as he was ordered to; he stretches his hand, grabs the doorknob and turns it, pushing the door and entering the room. "Ahhh!" He shouts exited to see such a big room for him.

"Go in, it's you're room."

"Aha." He says running inside directly to where the twin sized bed is. He, with a lot of effort gets on it and stars to jump up and down on the mattress.

Seto giggles. "Go and look at those boxes over there." He points to the left wall of the room, where different colored boxes are stack, with the lids facing front so that it could be easy for him to open them.

Yume gets down from the now messed up bed and runs to those boxes. He opens the first one he sees and inside of it there are his colors and coloring books. "Cowows!" He shouts, getting out a box and a coloring book.

"And here is where you color." He sits on Yume's brand new desk that is on the left wall, right next to the door. "But before you color, weren't you going to go to swim?" Yume stops on his tracks, remembering the cause of why he was here.

"Oh…" He stands up from the ground. "Whews my clothes?"

"Over there," He points to the opposite wall. "In your closet." Yume nods, and he was about to run towards there when, "But before you go there, pick up the mess you did."

"Okay." Yume turns around and leans down a little to pick up the box where the colors are and the coloring book. Once there where back in the blue box, Yume ran to his closet and stretching really hard, he finally opened the closet door.

For him the closet was huge, but everything was at his reach. Yume stars to look around the drawers until he found the underwear, and he was intelligent enough to actually look for it there. "Here." He got them out, his little red and white swim shorts.

"You know how to put them on, right?" Seto asks, getting off of the desk.

"Yes." Yume confirms.

"Okay. We'll be in our bedroom changing." Yume nods and Seto walks away to his bedroom.

The couple's bedroom is the first door on the right wall of the hallway. Seto, getting there, opens the door and walks to his bed, laying his baby on bed. Yami immediately starts to crawl over to where the pillows are, resting his little body on them. "Are you going to swim with us?" Seto inquires.

"Yes." He answers in a really childish tone.

"Are you planning to put on your swim shorts by yourself?"

"No."

"You want me to put your swim trousers on, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph…" He smiles. "I'll put mine shorts on then I'll put yours."

"Okay."

Seto walks away into the closet and minutes later, he gets out of there, wearing only his trousers and holding Yami's. Seto gets in bed and crawls to where Yami is. Yami saw his husband approaching so he turned around so that his chest faced the brunet. "Hi." He salutes.

"Hi little one." He steals him a kiss. Seto, with a smirk, takes Yami's shirt off, revealing his smooth and silky skin. "Nipples…" He whispers getting his on his Baby's nipples.

"You ass… Get your hands off me!" He orders and Seto, not wanting to get his hand off him, did.

"Now, for the fun part." He smirks once more, and unzips Yami's pants. He grabs both Yami's pants and boxers, pulling them down until all of his skin was revealed. "Look at the _huge_ thing." Seto emphasized _huge_, licking his lips and gazing straight at Yami's part. "I wanna eat it…"

Seto was about to grab _it_ when Yami hit his hand. "Just put on my swim shorts before I kill you…" He says menacingly.

"Alright already… I just wanted to have some fun, but you don't let me." Seto pouts putting the blue and purple swim shorts on his baby.

"Am weady." Both Seto and Yami look directly at the door, finding a very happy kid, smiling, because he was going to get in the pool.

"Okay." Seto says, and then he takes his view away from his son and puts it back on his baby. "Do you want me to carry you, or are you going to walk?"

"I'll walk… I don't want you abusing my cuteness and innocence." Yami pouts a little and Seto gives out a small laugh.

"Hmph." Seto starts to crawl to the edge of his bed and gets off of it. Yami does the same, getting to where Seto and Yume are standing. "Let's go." Seto grabs Yami's hand and Yami grabs Yume's hand, Yami being in the middle.

The three men walk down the stairs and go through the living room, getting outside. Once outside, Yume runs on the grass towards the pool, screaming, "WATER!! WATER!!" His fathers seeing that he was getting closer to the pool, they start to run, looking at each other with a challenging look.

When they got there, the couple started to look around the pool, trying to spot Yume, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Look!" A cheerful call came from the big slide, and Seto and Yami look up there.

"Yume! What are you doing?!" Seto shouts, seeing that if he slides from there, he was going to fall in 5 feet of deep.

"Am goin' to slide!" He declares, sitting on the yellow slide.

"No you wont!" Yami yells. "Get down from there!" But it was too late…

Yume had already let go of the pole he was grabbing, and he is now sliding his way down into the pool. "Yume!" Both of their fathers scream, running towards the kid.

Both men jump in the water as Yume splashes in. Yami dives in to see if he was underwater and Seto just looked around. One minute later, there was no sign of the little three year-old. "Seto." Yami hugs his husband; with a, _I'm going to cry_ face.

"Don't cry. He's around here somewhere. It's just irrelevant that he disappeared like that."

"He's gone!" He cries out.

"No he isn't." Seto comforts his husband.

While those two hugged, Yume was floating behind them, not understanding why was one of his fathers crying. Yume, slowly moving his feet underwater, he swims next to Yami and Seto, and getting closer, he hugs Yami from the side, saying, "Don't cwy. Evything okay."

The second Yami heard that cute voice, he turned his head to his right and saw his little kid hugging his arm. "Yume." He says, then he lets go of his husband and takes Yume onto his arms, hugging him and then putting him in between his and his husband's bodies, squeezing him as he hugged them both. "Why didn't you tell us you could swim?" Yume just shrugs his shoulders. "Mmm…"

Yami hugs them tight, this time resting his head on Seto's shoulder. "I love you." Seto says to Yami; and Yume who is in the middle, looks up at Seto tilting his head. "That goes the same for you." He pokes Yume's nose making him show all of his pearly teeth.

Yami separates from them, Yume no longer being crushed by his two fathers. "Tell me Yume, who taught you how to swim?"

"My daddy. He was a gweat swimme', and my mommy too. Evewy satuday we went to a pool and swim thewe. And he taught me a wot of things."

"So your daddy and mommy taught you how to swim?" Seto asks, just to be sure he understood. Yume just nods. "Can I see how fast do you swim?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I want you to swim from this edge to the other one, back and forward one time, okay?" Seto explains.

"Okay. Cwawl oh backwards?" He doggy swims to the nearest edge.

"This kid knows the stiles…" Yami points out as his husband embraced him.

"Crawl." Seto states and Yume nods.

Yume grabs the edge with one of his hands, and pushes himself forward with his feet, submerging his head in the water, and slowly lowering until his whole body was covered with that fluid.

"He has talent." The three-colored hair man says, holding onto his husband's chest.

The kid, in the middle of his trial, popped out his head for air without stopping, and immediately after he took the air in, he went into the water again. Reaching the other side of the pool, he pooped out his head a pushed himself from the wall and continued to swim to the other side.

Once there, his head popped out and he his hand grabs the border of the pool. "Kid…" Seto said quiet coldly, amazed at his velocity and his ease for swimming. "Did your dad ever took you to swimming classes?"

"Ah Ah." He nods saying no. "My daddy wanted me to go to swimmin' class but he didn't have much money to pay the classes."

"Oh…" Seto pauses looking down at Yami, who was peacefully playing around with the brunet's chest, poking everything he could. "Yami."

Yami looks up while he poked one of Seto's nipples. "Mine." He hugs his husband, thinking that Seto was going to tell him to stop.

"No that Yami, I mean… Do I have your permission to hire a private swimming teacher for Yume?"

"No." He states cutely, without any doubt.

"But why not?"

"Because he needs to socialize, and if we get him a private teacher he wont get to do that, and he could be a total fraud in the future." Yami reached a certain point of Seto's head that made him realize that what Yami was telling him is quiet true.

"Oh! Come on!" The tall man whines.

"Oh come on, my ass!!" Yami shouts annoyed.

A small smirk forms on Seto's mouth, catching something different from what Yami actually meant with _'Oh come on, my ass!'_ "Are you sure you really want me to cum on your ass?" He pauses when he sees Yami glaring face looking at his. " 'Cause I prefer coming in you."

"Shut up!" He hits his tall perverted husband in the chest.

While those two settled their differences, Yume just stared at him, wondering, what did Seto meant with 'I prefer to come in you?' Yume is still to innocent to know what he meant…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **8 o'clock**

"Night, night." Yami kisses his son on the forehead.

"Good night." Seto whispers while tucking him in. "Sleep well." He kisses him on the forehead too.

"Night." He snuggles in his new twin size bed.

Both Seto and Yami walk to the door; the little man gets out first, then Seto, turning of the lights and closing the door.

Seto's beautiful smile quickly turns into a mischievous grin, as he turns around to face his little husband. "It's been a long night… Why don't I give you a massage?"

"A… massage…?" Yami doubts Seto's kindness. "Okay, what going on with you? Why so kind?" Yami inquires, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Seto walks closer to Yami and leans down, meeting face to face with his little baby. "Can't I do something nice to my little cute baby once and a while?" He taunts with him, kissing him on the neck.

"You want something…" He glares menacingly.

"You know me really well, Yami." The brunet slowly gets his hand in Yami's shirt, caressing his silky chest.

Yami moans and grabs his husband's hand. "Seto…" He says as he steps closer to him and places his hand in Seto's boxers, slowly stroking his partner's member.

"Ahh…" He moans.

"You like this don't you bitch?" Yami squishes his member and Seto nods, eyes half open. "Ha, ha." He laughs as he stuck his tongue in Seto's mouth...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

25 five pages… n.nU a lot. Well hope you enjoy. And actually… I was planning to make it longer… but… it was going to be just to many…


End file.
